


Tall Drink Of Water

by smokescreen117



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Thirsty Jill Valentine, Very Thirsty Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen117/pseuds/smokescreen117
Summary: Mentally and physically tired, with her escape route in sight, Jill takes a moment to analyze her new "partner" and just how far they've come together in the past 48hrs.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Tall Drink Of Water

Jill and Carlos had been on the run non-stop as the undead had taken over the streets of Raccoon City. It was a long hellacious night that saw burning fires light up the night skies, and the wailing screams of death crying out. They were tired, both mentally and physically as they had to contend with a relentless monster stalking their every move. 

Jill wasn't ready to admit that she might not make it out of RC alive. Hope was a driving force in her life that kept her going. It certainly helped that she had someone watching her back. Carlos wasn't what she expected from an Umbrella merc who saved her ass more times in the past two days than anyone not named Barry Burton. 

He was also a good man. A damned efficient fighter...and quite the charmer. Not that she would ever admit that to him. 

"I think we're clear for now." Jill said, out of breath as they entered into an alley. It was blocked off by a fence with a torrent of flames on the opposite side. 

"You okay?" Carlos asked worriedly as he watched her pant and nurse her injured side. No one ever said falling from a forty-foot scaffolding after fighting a flame-thrower wielding monster was something you could just shrug off. 

"I'm fine. Just could use a drink," she half-lied between her teeth. She might not be at one hundred percent after being chased for hours on-end by her monstrous stalker, but she sure as shit needed something to calm her nerves and cool her dried throat. 

"I get it. Here," from out of his vest Carlos produced a small flask which had Jill balking at him in surprise. "Got you covered." He held the flask out to her. Did the hero stuff just come to him naturally, or was he just that well prepared? 

"You're really a life-saver." She graciously accepted the flask, having to restrain herself from swiping it from his hands like a greedy child and swigging its entire contents in one go. Over the last few months she had been plagued by waking-nightmares. Counseling did absolutely shit. Booze at least helped her to sleep at night. 

"I do my best. I wouldn't be much of a partner if I let you dry-up before we get out of here." He said. 

Partner. Jill had flat out rejected the sentiment when she met him last night. He was just an Umbrella merc who she agreed to help evacuate civilians. Now he was the only one she could depend on. Funny how things could change in so little time. 

She scoffed at the irony of it all as she took a swig from the flask and savored the burn at the back of her throat. 

"So what's the plan after you make it out of here, Supercop?" Carlos asked as they rested against a ruined wall. He took the flask back from her and took a swig for himself. 

"Burn these clothes. Take a long hot shower." She almost moaned at the thought. Her no-nonsense attitude to their crisis waned heavily the more time they spent together. 

Carlos gave her an appreciative once-over at that. "Now that I'd love to see." 

"Keep dreaming." She rolled her eyes at him but wasn't able to hide the small smile tugging at her plum-shaped lips. A brittle chuckle escaped his mouth as they settled into a small comfortable silence. That was until she replied. "You really think we'll make it out of here?" 

"Where there's will, there's a way. We've come this far, I don't see us slowing down yet." He offered. It was a fair point which Jill found herself quietly agreeing with. The two had unknowingly drifted closer beside each other as they rested and reflected over their plan of action now that the subway train was destroyed.

So many had died, but they kept moving. Sticking to each other like glue that just kept getting stronger. But there was still something puzzling her as the events of the past forty-eight hours began to catch up. 

"Carlos...I need to ask. Why do you care so much?" Her voice was soft, the somberness from within creeping into her fair features. Carlos didn't question her but the confusion on his face was clear as day. Jill couldn't help but sigh. 

"I could've just been another civie to you--another hopeless cop waiting to get ripped to pieces," she elaborated. "I'm a target your corporate overlords want eliminated. But instead you've risked life and limb to save me repeatedly. Why?" 

He didn't respond at first, locked in a moment of deep thought that made Jill wonder if he even knew the answer to that question himself. She wasn't even sure what answer she wanted to hear from him. Was he this recklessly heroic towards everyone...or was she just that important to him? 

"I could ask you the same question." He finally said, surprising her. "You helped me too. I could've just been another evil henchman working for the shit-bags that started all this. But you trusted me, even when you had every reason not to..." 

It was a interesting turn-out Jill realized. She had been antagonistic to him from the start only to later realize what a good man he was after he saved her from the creature for a second time; unwilling to let the train depart without her. Through it all, he kept a cool head, holding nothing against her despite their not-so-great start.

The thought made her feel warm inside. 

"I guess we're both just suckers?" She mused almost to herself as they made eye-contact. She would later deny having been lost in the warm depth of his brown eyes, and how that much she wanted to just run her hands through his shaggy dark hair. The heat in her stomach began increasing along with her racing heartbeat. It had to the be the drink...right? 

"Or we both just need a bit of hope to latch onto." Carlos expressed deeply. 

Something inside of Jill had awakened that she hadn't felt in months, maybe longer. The yearning that bloomed in her heart had intertwined with the needs of her body, creating a overwhelming mixture that drove her to pressing a surprised Carlos against the wall. 

"Jill, what are you---" 

Her lips enveloped his, stifling the words on his tongue into a throaty groan that sent tingles through her body. It was a moment later before he immediately responded. His rifle dropped to the ground, his huge arms wrapped around her strong lithe frame; holding her close as the tender kiss became a full-blown make out.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes before they came up for breath, looking at each other with flushed cheeks and droopy eyes. 

"Not gonna lie, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Carlos admitted with a dimpled smile pulling at his stubble cheeks. 'Fuck,' Jill thought, 'why did he have to be so damn cute?'

"Yeah, I bet." The smile that returned to her lips was a refreshing feeling. It had been months since she had a genuine reason to smile at anything. It felt good. So she resumed kissing him, having found herself immediately drawn in by his warm touch that shot heat through her veins. Her gloved hands were like a soft brush running across a hard canvas she wanted to memorize every inch of. 

Carlos seemed to realize where this was going and gently broke the kiss. "Whoa, are you sure?! What happened to personal space?" He asked, ever the charming gentleman who couldn't help but tease. It gave Jill time to think. 

She knew this was a bad idea. They were in the middle of a dead city trying to fight their way towards an escape route with a monstrous stalker haunting her steps. Having a quickie in an alley should be the furthest thing from her mind, but now it just so happened to be the first. 

"Last thing I need right now..." She looked at him worriedly. "Unless you're not inter--" 

"I am." Carlos immediately interjected. He looked at her now with a desirous look but still remarkably tender as his hand caressed her cheek. "And I could sure go for a tall drink of water about now." 

Jill rolled her eyes, a smile breaking out across her face. "Fuck you." 

Carlos drew her in fully and covered her mouth with his, kissing her with renewed thirst that saw them both grinding against each other. Jill sighed into his touch. He might've been a few years younger than her but it was clear he had enough experience with women to know when to shut his mouth, and when to use it.

Taking the lead, Carlos turned and pressed Jill back against the alley-wall. The brunette felt a jolt of excitement that she hadn't quite felt in awhile. Kissing Carlos was like sucking on wet lemons after a shot-glass--it was addicting. She nipped and teased him with her pearly teeth and pink tongue, coaxing him into deepening the embrace. 

Taking the hint, his mouth opened and her tongue reached out to touch his. She moaned at his taste and enjoyed how stubble-chin tickled her jaw. His shaggy dark hair made him look like a chia pet that she just wanted to run her hands through. 

Carlos' excitement was apparent as she felt something peculiar pressing against her inner thigh. His lips began a tentative assault on her neck, leaving wet heated pecks across her pale skin. He was tender across the areas where she was bruised or had healed cuts. 

The heat in Jill's abdomen began to grow unbearable, causing her to glisten between her thighs. She needed him now. She didn't care in which way. 

"Carlos..." she breathed. 

"I got you, Supercop," he replied huskily against her ear. 

Jill wasn't sure what he planned on doing as he kissed a path down her chest, tracing the outer-slope of her exposed cleavage with his tongue. Her hands cradling his head guided him while his own hands roamed lower with a slow reverence. He lifted the hem of her blue tank and kissed her toned abdomen causing her to buck and and release a curse of approval. 

His tongue circled her navel while his hands grasped the top of her jeans and began to pull; peeling the layer of clothing downward like a second skin, exposing her naked thighs to his greedy eyes. He must've understood the urgency of things as he didn't stand on ceremony. He yanked down her sports-thong and became absorbed by the sight of her glistening vagina, warm and ready for him.

"Don't keep me waiting," she nudged him with her boot. Carlos kissed her inner-thighs, blowing hot sweltering breaths across her labia and clit. He teased his way towards her moist core with gentle laps that steadily began to grow firm. The brunette sighed with bliss and made use of her hands by fondling her own perky nipples. 

Carlos's heady onslaught had began as one-sided intention to satisfy his partner's needs, but it became clear that his own arousal was taking control as his licks became more hungry--more thirsty. Jill's breathing became deeper, her body was trembling with jolts of pleasure as his mouth treated her soppy pussy like an open buffet. 

His mouth greedily latched onto her, spreading her labia to make a smoother entry for his hot tongue to taste her inner walls, causing Jill to cry with unconcealed pleasure. The intensity only grew as the UBCS soldier drew her thighs up onto his shoulders, lifting her a full six feet off the ground and into the air as he buried his face between her thighs.

"FUCK!" Jill cried out, reaching her hands upward to grab onto a safety-rung embedded in the alley-wall to keep herself balanced. Carlos began to shake his face all over her soggy pussy. Her lips clapped against tongue as he gave it a french kiss in return. He held her tight and made sure, even while swaying from his thirst, that Jill wouldn't fall over.

She placed her hands around his head and played with his curly hair. She bit her bottom lip as Carlos began to lick her clit. One of his fingers entered her as he licked, letting his nose nuzzle against her clit to increase her pleasure. Jill was close to her first orgasm, that much was clear by the quiet hiccups while her glorious thighs hugged his head tightly, nearly suffocating him.

A light-headed Carlos fought against her resistance and won out. Jill came hard, squirting all over his face until he dived in to plug the leak, drinking in her sweet essence. She shuddered above him and wiped her sweaty brow with one hand while her other twirled a curly lock of his hair around her fingers. She could feel her own legs moving again.

Carlos finished lapping up her warm juices, placing tender kisses inside of her thighs before placing her down. The moment both feet touched ground, Jill attacked his lips and tasted herself on him.

Her hands made short-work in releasing the notch to his belt buckle, opening his pants wide enough to free his painfully erect member. Jill only allowed herself a moment to appreciate his large size as she gave it a few gentle strokes, enjoying the soft groans that she drew from his lips. Her blue eyes bored into his own as she worked her magic. 

She must've been doing something right as the look on her face nearly caused him to burst in her hand before he gently stilled her. Carlos brought her in close, so close his erect tip brushed between her heated lower lips, bringing them nose-to-nose. He lifted her right knee against his hip while she balanced herself on her left leg. Jill stared into his eyes the entire time as he slowly, methodically, slipped inside of her.

They mutually sighed and held onto one another, allowing a moment to savor this feeling of closeness, attraction and intimacy that had been budding between them over the past few days that had finally come to a head. Jill brushed her hand across his jaw, urging him onward as he began to thrust. 

"Keep going," she whispered against his neck. Carlos kissed her temple, then her lips, unable to get enough of her and how good she felt wrapped around him. 

"Jill..." he whispered voice full of awe and eyes so raw with emotion Jill could feel herself being affected by it. "Around," she coaxed him, wiping a tear from her eye before he could see it. She turned as he huddled close. Jill felt him ground himself against her backside, bringing her wide ass flush against his pelvis.

Her tight core clamped on him with a desperate grasp. As if it didn't want to let go especially in this situation; it felt like a security blanket, a very large one that fit snugly inside her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that made her whiplash from his passion. 

The sound of her own breathing, Carlos' breaths puffing against her ear, the clapping of her ass cheeks to his thrusting hips, and their hearts beating in unison. 

Carlos cupped her breasts, gently pinching her nipple to increase her heightened state of arousal that only kept soaring. The shudder hitting Jill caused him to do so as well. He was hitting his stride and she was responding. There was no snark, no banter; only their bodies acting on their own and riding out all their tension since the two laid eyes on each other. 

They knew it was a matter of time, but didn't know when until Carlos hugged her close against his chest. He had a musk that Jill found intoxicating, that made her want to do nothing less than lay him down and lick his hard body. Instead, she settled for nipping at his neck, kissing a sensitive spot while he whiplashed from her clamping on him even more. 

She stared his profile with lidded eyes. 

"Carlos..." She knew what she wanted to say to him in this moment, what she believed to be true. But months, years of keeping herself so guarded made the act difficult. Her struggle must've registered with the younger man who soon crashed his lips against hers, saving her from her internal struggle--at least for the moment. 

One of his hands gently wraps around her neck before ultimately clutching her shoulder. He began to thrust faster and more aggressively into her soaking pussy, bringing them closer to their impending release. Jill squealed after breaking their liplock. She shut one eye and looked back at Carlos with her open one. He was ready to burst any second. 

Once Carlos felt her clench onto him, he immediately released Jill's hips and pulled just in time to unload onto the ground in huge spurts. Jill was breathless as she prolonged her climax by rubbing her clit, watching Carlos with drunk eyes and admiring the hot spectacle of him finishing himself off. At the same time, she appreciated his caution in the act. 

Wordlessly, they fell beside each other, brows resting together as they relaxed in the dim afterglow of what what was undoubtedly something more than just a "quickie" as some might call it. They didn't acknowledge its meaning, not yet, but they knew what it meant and wondered and hoped where it might lead them once they escaped Raccoon City. 

Jill ignored the roaring chaos in the distance and focused solely on the beating of her own heart as she and Carlos stared into each others eyes. "Well, did that quench your thirst?" She quipped in an effort to break the tension which was a success as Carlos proceeded to chuckle and plant a kiss on her brow. 

"For now, definitely. But we still got a ways to go from here." He offered her a hand up as they quickly fixed their clothing. They held onto each others hand, enjoying just how right such a simple act felt. Jill opened her mouth to reply, feeling the need to voice just how important he was to her.

"S.T.A.R.S.!!!" The monstrous bellow echoed from outside the alley, jolting the two lovers out of their intimate moment as they drew their weapons. Outside the alley, the creature, a burning and hideously injured mess appeared from out of the flames and stared them down. 

"Then we better get moving." Jill urged, vowing to herself to put this monster down once and for all before escaping this hellhole, and having Carlos right beside her when she did. 

Together they take off at top-speed, feeling more hopeful than ever about the path ahead of them and what together they may find. 

\--------------------


End file.
